1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw hiding device for combining lateral tubes with upright tubes, particularly to one for combing lateral tubes with upright tubes used for forming a metal fence or a metal railing. Therefore, the finished fence or railing may have a beautiful appearance, as screws used for combining lateral tubes with upright tubes are hidden, not exposed out of them and accordingly not impairing its decent beautiful outer look.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional metal fences or railings are composed of plural lateral tubes and plural upright tubes crossingly combined together with screws for tightly combining them, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. It can be seen that the fence 1 is made up of plural lateral tubes 10 and plural upright tubes 11 crossing with one another, and the crossing point of each lateral tube 10 with each upright tube 11 is tightly secured with a screw 12 screwing through the both. As shown in FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C, the screws are used at every crossing points of the lateral and the upright tubes 10 and 11 for forming a complete fence 1. However, it is very evident that the screws 12 have their heads exposed and protruding out on the surface of each lateral tube 10, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, 2B and 2C, making up drawbacks to reduce beauty and decency of the fence 1.